Traditionally poles of this kind have been made of wood or steel and are homogenous. Wood poles as well as steel poles have drawbacks of various kind. Other materials such as e.g. concrete reinforced with mineral fibres therefore have been suggested for such poles.
Through e.g. WO 2010/048688 it is known reinforcement bars for concrete based on mineral fibres, where the concrete structure e.g. may be poles for electric wires or telephone wires. The low electric conductivity and the electro-magnetic transparency make them particularly suitable for such applications.
It is further known to make other kinds of poles such as lamp posts of similar material. Thus CN 102192 discloses a lamp post where the material in the post is an outer layer of fibre-reinforced resin, the fibres being glass-, carbon, or basalt fibres and an inner layer of resin/concrete, which may contain glass fibres.
It is also known to generally use high performance concrete armoured with mineral fibres in wall element for building constructions, in particular where the good strength properties of such materials are important such as for very high buildings. WO 2010/098716 discloses how such a material is used for high towers such as towers for mobile antenna systems and towers for wind power plants, i.e. large buildings having a height of several tenths meters and a base of several meters. For different reasons the required equipment is arranged inside these buildings. The buildings in the first place are intended for that.
Poles of the kind to which the present invention relates traditionally have the main function to carry wires and/or antennas at a sufficient height. At the transmission of electric power as well as the transmission of telecommunication signals it is necessary to have equipment for control, regulation etc. Such equipment traditionally is arranged in separate building modules or is simply mounted externally on the poles. This entails drawbacks of various kinds.